I'll Let You Down
by Pippoz
Summary: The Fringe divisions latest case Peter Bishop admiting himself to a rehab facility in seach of Wesley Winchester a known drug addict and scientist for Massive Dynamic.Peter's unknown drug problem and raging Alcholism start to get the better of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fringe or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**Edited by my friend Cheysuli, Thanks for reading over my stories… or I'd never post them!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Pipp**

I'll let you down

Chapter 1: Disappointment

Blue eyes stared at the blank white walls inside the small room that he had called his home for less than a week. The medication in his system may have calmed his body, but it left his mind racing. The silence in his small cell forced his mind to wonder into places it hadn't been in years. Dark places, Peter Bishop would never tell others about. His pale wrists pulled on the restraints that bound him to his bed. The leaned his head back and let out a very loud and deep laugh. This was going to drive him mad! Peter's laugh soon turned into a scream as tears fell down his unshaven face. It wasn't sadness that caused these tears to fall, it was rage and anger. More of it was the disappointment that he felt in himself for being weak enough to turn to the evils of drugs and liquor. Peter kicked his bare feet up and down on the bed as he dug his palms into his eyes trying to hide his tears. Had Walter or Olivia known of his secret habit? Had they both planned that he would volunteer for this case?

No! No! They would never do such a thing and he hid his habit too well.

Peter's eyes turned to the door as he heard it being unlocked. A white clad nurse stood in the doorway, her long red hair up in a bun, no makeup and a nametag that said 'Lucy'. "Mr. Bishop you have a guest." She said as she walked toward the bed and unlocked his restraints. She put her hand on his back helping him stand. Hold onto his arm, she lead peter to the visitor's room. Peter noticed the red circles under his eyes as he walked past a couple of window, and tried to wipe the evidence of his crying away.

Opening the door to the closed off room he sat down on the ugly green chair inside, "Please behave Mr. Bishop or we'll have to disallow the right for visitors."

The door closed and Peter turned his head to see Olivia Dunham's blue eyes staring at him. Peter's shaky hand picked up the phone on the wall inside the room and put his other hand on the glass between them. "Olivia. Get me out of here, now."

Her eyes blinked unemotionally. "Have you located Wesley Winchester?" she asked.

His own blue eyes closed tightly. He'd forgotten his purpose for being here in the first place. To busy wallowing in his own self pity and hate. The case, it was all that mattered. Nodding he opened his eyes again.

"Yes. It's going to be a little tricky to get to him."

"But can you get to him?"

"I said tricky, not impossible." Peter said smirking but it soon faded when he noticed no change in Olivia's face. There was some sort of hidden emotion in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Peter how could you?"

Raising an eyebrow at her he asked, "How could I what?"

"Hidden your problem from me… we're suppose to trust each other."

Suddenly the man understood the hidden emotion, it was disappointment in her eyes.

"You have no right to judge me sweetheart. You don't' have all the thoughts I have going through my head every day. Without the liquor or the drugs being a genius would drive me crazy, much like my father."

"Is that your excuse?"

"It seems to be better then suffering from madness."

In his heart Peter was trying to crush the rage that was welling up. How could she possibly understand what was going on in his head? There was no real way to explain it. The door opened behind him and the nurse walked in putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Time's up. Your visitor will have to leave now. You can speak with her again later in the week."

"Give me one more minute." He said raising a finger at her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bishop. I can't."

No! He needed more time to explain himself to Olivia. Slamming the phone into the glass proved to be the wrong move. Two men grabbed Peter by his arms.

"Olivia! Get me out of here!" the man yelled as he was slammed face first into the glass as he fought against the two men trying to subdue him, in the process one of the arms of his aqua scrubs was ripped off.

The fight didn't last long as he felt the prick of a needle in his back. The last thing he saw before passing out into darkness was Olivia's eyes, which were full of terror, she was scared of him. Nurse Lucky stood with the empty needle in her hand. Olivia watched as Peter's unconscious body was pulled out of the room, the nurse following behind the two men, closing the door behind her.

Turning around to leave the room, she saw the head doctor looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Agent Dunham, it seems we've underestimated Mr. Bishop's reliance on the drugs. It seems they've helped him hide some unwanted emotions."

She nodded. For the first time since the incident with the cup and the man's fingers, she was truly scared of Peter.

"Do what you can Doctor Mitchell." Olivia replied as she turned leaving the room. Walking down the hall she let her mind wander and think.

When she had asked Peter to volunteer for this case, she never imagined that he was hiding a very large heroin problem. Hidden under all his pride and genius was the mind of a very angry man. Maybe leaving him here for treatment wasn't the best choice, but was the only one the FBI agent could come up with. Walter asked everyday about the state of his son, and every day she lied to him. She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. That his own son might be just as mad as he was himself. All Olivia could do was with Astrid's help was keep him busy with trying to figure out what exactly Wesley Winchester's experiments were for, just as a backup plane incase Peter failed.

When Peter's eyes opened, he quickly realized it wasn't his own cell that he was in. The walls were all padded, but it seemed they didn't' put him in that white coat. Peter pulled of the rest of his ripped sleeve throwing it on the floor. Scooting into the corner he dug his face into his palms. He'd aloud the emotions he'd kept in check get out of control. He'd scared the only person he cared about. It seemed he'd have to suffer the withdrawal to finish this case and prove to Olivia that he was in control of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fringe or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**This Chapter goes out to my best guy friend, Shawn. Without talking to him, I'd never get the wonderful ideas I get without him around.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Pipp**

I'll let you down

Chapter 2: Fear

After two days alone in that cell, they finally let him out. They really did not have to say anything as cliché as 'Behave'. As Peter stood under the hot water in the community shower he let his thoughts wander. The genius thought about what he should do to gain back Olivia's trust and how he could get close to Mr. Winchester without arousing suspicion. His blue eyes closed as he enjoyed the wonderful sensation of hot water running down his bare body. Sitting in the same position for two days made his body extremely sore. When his eyes opened again, Peter noticed that he was alone in the showers, only the sound of the other showers running to keep him company. The scientist closed his eyes again and quickly rinsed the soap from his short hair. After completing his task, Peter opened his eyes hoping to see at least one other person.

Blue eyes widened when he saw who was in the shower with him. A naked blonde woman was rinsing out her long hair. How had she gotten in here? It wasn't a coed rehab facility. Peter grabbed for the white towel nearest him and held it over his waist before he turned to face the woman's back.

"Hello?" he asked the woman not moving any closer to her.

The Blonde woman's head slowly turned smiling at him.

"Dunham…?"

Losing all function in his arms Peter dropped the towel onto the floor.

"Yes?" she questioned turning now so you could see her bare chest.

Oh, this was a hallucination or a dream and Peter was going to fully enjoy it. Olivia walked out from under the showerhead she was bathing under toward him. She walked slowly over to him, and Peter took this chance to run his eyes up and down her body. Olivia Dunham was a beautiful woman. The blonde placed one of her hands on Peter's bare hip and the other behind his head as she leaned up to kiss him. Peter's blue eyes closed waiting for the enjoyment of the kiss that was to come. He'd wanted to kiss this woman for a long time. It was like a dream come true for this to happen, even if it was just a dream. Soon he felt her soft lips on his briefly. It felt much too short.

Peter opened his eyes again and blinked his eyes quickly as he realized there was a bright light in one of his eyes. As the light disappeared, he saw the figure of his father holding a pen sized flashlight.

"Pupils dilated. That's, not good, not good at all." Walter said wheeling away across the room in his chair.

"Walter?" Peter asked as he tried to get up, but quickly realizing that he was restrained. "Walter… let me go…"

"Can't do that yet Peter, my boy. We're not finished with the experiment yet."

Suddenly Peter's eyes were full of a fear. Experiment? His father had never performed experiments on him. This had to be a nightmare. Peter tried to will himself to wake up. This was just something he did not want to live, even in a dream.

Walter gently shook his son's shoulder bringing him back into focus.

"Can't have you falling asleep on me, I need you to be awake for this part."

Peter felt the prick of the needle as Walter injected something into his arm, as the brown haired man turned to looked at his father he saw his father holding a bone-saw in his hand.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. I'm testing out a new numbing agent. It's brilliant."

The cool metal sat on Peter's bare wrist, and it was not long before Walter began cutting through the first lay of flesh. Leaning his head back he screamed loudly as he felt his wrist being cut and torn by the instrument.

"Stop being a baby, I'll reattach it once I'm done."

Feeling the saw dig deeper into his flesh and finally hit the bone, which only caused him to yell out loud then before passing out.

Suddenly the genius sat up on his cot the he called his bed, clutching his wrist in his hand. Tears streamed down his face as he realized that it was all alright now. Looking down at his wrist, Peter saw red marks where the saw had cut him in the terrible nightmare.

It was…just a nightmare…right? All the fear and pain felt so real.

As the man calmed down his emotions, he tried to think logically about what had just happened in the frightful dream. It was then that Peter remembered what Wesley Winchester had been experimenting on. The ability to make ones dreams reality.i Sort of like making ones wishes and nightmares real. Would Mr. Winchester be getting treatment here as well as continuing his experiments on the rest the patients. No one would really noticed strange marks and injuries happening to the patients of a rehab facility. As long as no one had a dream about wanting to be a pony, it would be odd if a nurse came to check on a patient, only to find a horse in the room instead. This only made the man wonder if Mr. Winchester only had the power to make nightmares come true.

The genius decided that his next move would be to locate this master of dreams.

i I am aware that this might not be a Fringe science and that they're already used Dreams as a plot point in the show. But this feels like it'd be lots of fun…. So I'm doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fringe or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**This Chapter goes out to my father, who is currently stationed in Iraq. I wish him a safe trip and hope the four months he's gone, goes by quickly.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Pipp**

I'll let you down

Chapter 3: Rage

Peter walked into the crowded recreation room. It was the first time the scientist had met the other patients, being that he spent most of the time in his cell. It wasn't that he was anti-social, more of he was under room arrest for his misbehavior earlier in the week. Blue eyes searched the room looking for the only the one man, and once he located Wesley Winchester; he walked across the room with a new purpose. That purpose was to befriend him, and learn the secrets to his experiments. The genius pulled the chair across the floor sitting across from the man playing chess by himself at the small table. The picture Peter had been shown before this mission didn't do Mr. Winchester any justice. The blurry and pixilated picture looked almost nothing like the man sitting in across from him. This man resembled a young George Takei.

"May I help you?" the man looked up from the chess set in front of him.

Peter leaned his chin on his open hand as his elbow, which now sat on the edge of the table.

"If I remember this game correctly, isn't it best enjoyed when being played by two people?"

The Asian man let out a soft laugh. "I believe it is. Do you care to join me then?" he asked.

The young brown haired man gave a nod as he moved the white plastic pieces on his side back to the starting positions. When the board was ready, Peter made the first move, moving one of his pawns forward on the board.

"What do I call you?" the black haired man asked as he moved his own black pawn forward.

"Bishop."

"I see. Like the chess piece." Mr Winchester said leaning forward and moving his next piece.

"And you?"

"hmm…?"

"What do I call you?"

"Ah, yes. You may call me Winchester."

"Like the gun company?"

"Yes, they knives as well you know."

Peter rubbed his eyes before moving his next piece, he was suddenly feeling very antsy, like he had to get up and move. But he forced himself to ignore this feeling.

"So Bishop. What bring you here?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, being to lost in his own thoughts to hear Winchester's question.

"What's your flaw? Your addiction?"

"Liquor."

"Ah, the ever loving bottle that begs us to drink from her."

Peter was quickly noticing that Mr. Winchester had a very odd way of speaking.

"You?"

"I dabble. A little bit of everything."

His blue eyes narrowed and half glared at him. That was clearly a lie, though Peter went along with it anyway.

"Check."

The genius pulled himself out of his own thoughts and looked down at the board. Lack of concentration was going to lose him the game. Not that he really needed to win the game; Peter just wanted to win it. Rubbing his unshaven chin, he moved a piece forward.

"Checkmate."

Scrunching his face up, Peter played the game backward in his head, thinking of all the moves he could have made and didn't.

"Your mid is too distracted, Bishop. Surely you can't expect to win a game if your mind is up in the clouds."

This was why Peter turned to the bottle and drugs in the first place, it kept his mind concentrated on the task at hand, and not all over the place like it was now.

A loud bell rang signaling that their fun time was over. Wesley pushed the chair back across the floor and then stood up extending his hand. "Good game."

The brown haired genius took his hand shaking it. That was another lie. Did this man truly believe that he was this good at lying?

"I would love to play again."

"You bet." Peter replied smiling. This was the only thing he enjoyed the whole time he'd been here, the rest of it was one big nightmare.

Peter's next stop of the day would be lunch. Stepping into the cafeteria reminded the man of high school. Even the patients of the rehab facility had their own groups of people. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a tray and eagerly waited what food would be served at the end of the line. His blue eys watched as some sort of tuna surprise was slapped on a plastic plate and handed to him. Sure, all Peter ate before coming here was fast food, and room service. But with room service one could order whatever you wanted depending on the time of day, like a steak for example.

What he saw at the very end of the line surprised him. In the little plastic bowls was desert, much like a buffet. The hungry man smiled as managed to snag the last bowl of chocolate pudding. It was pretty sad when the highlight of your day was a probably badly made bowl of pudding. Dipping one finger into it, Peter brought it up to his mouth, sucking on the digit. It was like heaven in his mouth.

In the bliss the genius didn't hear the sound of plastic bowls and a fork dropping behind him. The only emotion he got to feel was shock when he realized that he was going to be hit in the face with a food tray. There was a loud crack as it connected with Peter's face, which he hoped was the tray and not the bones in his face breaking. Falling to the ground, he looked up at his attacker. The man's eyes were full of rage.

"You… you took my family and friends from me… then you take the last pudding… how dare you!"

Raising one of his hands to his face, Peter felt blood but didn't panic and replied calmly. "Listen sir, I don't know you or what you're talking about."

"Liar!" the man yelled before preparing to strike again. Putting his arms up in self defense, the Fringe agent waited for the blow, but after a long while of waiting, it never came.

Moving his arms, he saw two male nurses dragging the man across the floor kicking and screaming. "I'll get you Peter Bishop when you least expect. I'll kill you!"

Peter shivered as he felt a cold hand on the injured side of his face, his eyes turned seeing Nurse Lucy.

"We should get this looked at." She said grabbing his arm and helping him stand. "Come Mr. Bishop, we'll go to the medical wing."

As they walked out, she turned to the head cook. "Please have some clean up that mess and bring me a tray of food for Mr. Bishop to the medical wing."

"Yes, Lucy." He replied.

The nurse held Peter's arm the entire way to the medical wing. She sat him down on one of the medical benches.

"Wait here. I'll go find ."

Looking up he saw his face in the reflective mirrors all around. Man, his face looked terrible, there was a big gob of dried and wet blood sitting on his face and a nasty looking bruise was already starting to form. It was going to need some stitches.

"Let's see what we got here." Said a man coming into view, as he rolled around on his chair with wheels. The man looked very young wearing black scrubs and white gloves. The Doctor put his hands on Peter's injured side of his face looking at the wound.

"Nasty… Nurse said it was a food tray, it did a pretty good job on your face." He replied grabbing some numbing agent and stitches. After numbing the area, the young Doctor closed the wound with four stitches. In the back of his mind, Peter was just glad the numbing agent worked. After that nightmare, he supposed he would be very nervous about such things for the next couple of months.

When Dr. Steppenhaus stepped out of the room Peter stood from the bench he had been sitting on and leaning close to the glass looking at the wound. Great, just what he needed. At least he had befriended Mr. Winchester, but it was a terrible day. Though it left him wondering just why the man had attacked him, he'd have to do some more investigating and find out about the man who hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fringe or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**I know its been awhile since since i've updated, Life kind of got in the way. :) But here's the long awaited chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Pipp**

Chapter 4: Message

'It was a long and dark December from the rooftops I remember...snow..white snow...'1

Oliva sat up straight in bed as she heard Coldplay's 'Violet Hill' emiting from her cellphone. Reaching over and picking up the device she answered in a very sleepy tone. "This is Agent Dunham."

"Oliva, its Astrid. Walter has discovered what Mr. Winchester was working on."

There was a loud boom and sounds of electricity in the background.

"Walter be careful!"

"Astor!" he exclaimed. "Its magnificent!"

"Astrid! And while it may be magnificent, its also very dangerous." she said covering the mouth piece with her hand as she talk to Walter. Oliva couldn't help but laugh at what was happening on the other end of the phone. " Ah, Agent Dunham, could come down to the lab?"

Running a hand through her long blonde hair and looked over to the blinking clock on her bed side table, 3:15 a.m. "Sure. I'm on my way." she said smiling brightly before clicking the phone closed.

Rolling out of bed she pulled on a pair of black sweat pants, a grey t-shirt that had thick navy letters stating she was FBI on the back. Walking into the kitchen she pulled a black light zip up hoodie from the back of the chair at her table. The agent struggled to pull on her grey and black running shoes as she walked toward the front door grabbing her keys and wallet. The wallet hung from her mouth as she looked her apartment door, before she stuck it in her jacket pocket. As she started toward her black SUV, Oliva took a few seconds to run her hands through her hair and pull it back into a ponytail. Her phone rang again as she opened the large door of her SUV. The blonde almost dropped her phone answering it and getting into the vehicle. "Dunham?"

" You have a message from a patient at Caron Rehab Facility, would you like to hear it?"

Oliva knew it was Peter. It seemed he wasn't able to contact her directly, but it was still his case, and he needed to have contact with her. "Yes, please relay the message."

" Agent Dunham, I have located and befriended Dr. Wesley Winchester. I was recently attacked by a man I believe to have been experimented on by the Doctor. Can you look into his background for me.. I'd like to understand this man more, and find out perhaps why he was targeted over the others his name is..." There was sound of someone looking through some papers. " Micheal Lorren is his name, get back to me as soon as you can. Thanks."

It seemed even though Peter had his issues, his mind was still on the case. Oliva made a mental note to call her Superior, Agent Broyles and find out about this man. But first, she would find out what kind of drug the good Doctor was using from Walter. Turning the key in the ignition, she started down the snow covered road toward Walter's lab at Harvard.

The blonde stepped out of the vehicle and made her way to the lab. What she came upon caused the woman to raise her eyebrow in wonder. Astrid was sitting on a stool with wires connected to her head, following the wires at the other end was a standard laptop, which was flashing all sorts of images.

Olive turned her head to look at Walter with her arms crossed in a very confused manner. " Walter, may I ask what exactly you are doing?" she questioned looking over at the computer screen of the laptop. Every time she blinked she saw a new image flash across the screen, though she couldn't really make out what they were.

" Using the images on the screen of the laptop I'm trying to map the brain to find the part where Nightmares come from, so I can find out how this Dr. Winchester taps this center of the brain to make them appear to be real." Walter said sucking on the cherry flavored lollipop in his mouth as he adjusted the wires on Astrid's head.

"And the images are?"

Astrid took a big gulp and looked over at the blonde Agent. "Walter has images of the things I fear the most flashing across the screen and directly into my brain."

Oliva's blue eyes blinked. "Aren't your scared?"

"Terrified, honestly."

Walter let out a giggle of joy as he moved across the lab to another computer watching the image of Astrid's brain light up with different colors. "Ah there.. I see it.. The Doctor must be accessing this part of the brain and sending some kind of signal into the brain while the subject is sleeping, to make these nightmares appear real." he said closing the window and looking at Astrid. He smiled and moved to the laptop stopping the images. " I would never perform such things on this lovely subject. No, that might break her."

Astrid sighed and reached pulling off each of the wires connected to her head.

" Peter left me a message with some useful information. Apparently he was attacked by a man who was used as human test subject by Mr. Winchester." Oliva said watching Walter walk around the lab nervously when she mentioned Peter. " Don't worry Walter, he's quiet alright. Just a cut. I'm about to look into the man's background..."

Walter turned around pulling the red candy out of his mouth. "Please let me know his background. It may help me find out how he's doing this."

The blonde agent smiled at the older gentleman, clearly he worried for his son. Pulling out her phone she called Agent Broyles, updating him on the case and asking for the information on Micheal Lorren. Once he told her about Mr. Lorren, she asked him to send her a copy of the files so she could share them with Dr. Bishop. Pulling them up on the laptop that was earlier flashing the images. She thanked him, and he wished her well on the case, and hoping that it would come to quick end.

"This is Micheal Lorren, father of three, and was happily married, till about six months ago. He came home one night after stating late at his place of work as a lawyer, and found his whole family murdered. It appears he didn't handle it well, and checked himself into the medical ward." she said reading of the case file to the Doctor.

" An already corrupt state of mind, would make an easy target for our Dr. Winchester." Walter said sitting down one of stools and spinning around on it.

The blonde agent nodded her head as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and dialing the number that Peter had called from and leaving a message of her own about this Micheal Lorren.

Peter woke up suddenly breathing hard and cold sweat running down his entire body. He raised one of his pale hands to his nose and drew it back. His blue eyes eyed the red that was on the back of it. Blood, fantastic. The brown hair man pulled himself out of his sheets and stood in front of the metal mirror in his room, turning on the sink, he used the water to wash the blood from the nosebleed from his face. Closing his eyes he tried to remember what had happened during the night that would cause his nose to bleed. All he could remember was flashes of a dream he had. Opening his eyes they looked at the sewn gash on his face, and touched it light with his wet hand. Hissing he drew the hand away quickly. It was going to scar, he knew it. Perhaps it would give him more character?

There was a loud knock at his door. "Mr. Bishop, the Doctor would like to check your wound.. please make yourself presentable, I am coming in." said the strong female voice, that he knew was the nurse Lucy. Looking down at himself, and then at himself in the mirror, the man decided he looked as good as was going to get. The large door opened and the large nurse came in, holding a small plastic cup of pills. Peter took the cup, dry swallowing the pills.

" Follow me Mr. Bishop." she said taking the cup from him and leading him out of the room and down the hall to the medical wing. "Have a seat, I'll go find the Doctor."

The red head gestured to the shiny silver table sitting in the middle of the room, as she went through a set of doors into the good Doctor's office. The man sat on the table and the young black scrubbed Doctor came through the door, with the nurse right behind him. "Take good care of Mr. Bishop, I will be back for him once you are done." the red head turning her head to look Peter. "Mr. Bishop, you have a message, and you'll be able to listen to it after we're done here. Please do not misbehave, I'd hate to have to lock you in your room again."

The nurse smiled a bit before leaving through the door. Peter smiled, and laughed a little. This nurse was truly a terrifying woman. His thoughts were quickly halted when he felt the Doctor touching his face and he let out a hiss. " I see, still tender after almost a week." the doctor said taking down some notes. "How are you sleeping?"

The brown haired man raised one of his eyebrows at the odd question, or more of very random question. "Why do you ask?"

" The bags under your eyes."

"I'm sleeping fine."

" You do know I have to make note of that..."

Peter let out a sigh, knowing that making a note of that may mean he might have to go see a shrink eventually. They would want to pick his brain and see why he turned to drugs and the bottle. " I figured it would happen."

The Doctor half smiled, before taking more notes. "I'll be taking out the stitches in a couple days, and we'll see how it looks."

The blue eyed man nodded. Though he didn't really want anyone digging around in his head for answers to his darkest thoughts. It was bad enough that he had some crazy nightmare controlling mad scientist screwing around in his brain, he didn't want to add a shrink to the list of people inside his head.

Lucy interrupted his inner thoughts when she put her hand softly on Peter's shoulder. "Come now Mr. Bishop, you still have a message to listen to from the blonde woman before I let you go back to the recreation room." the woman said in a very softy voice.

The agent stood following the busty nurse out of the Medical Wing and down the hall, to the room, which looked like a small library, but there were also a couple phones in the room. Nurse Lucy took the phone off the hook and dialed a number before handing it to Peter. "Stay as long as you think you need, dear."

The brown haired man took the phone and held it up to his ear as he sat down in the plain brown chair at the phone table. Listening to the instructions, he made his way to the messages left on his phone.

" Mr. Bishop, you asked me to look up the information on Mr. Micheal Lorren. What I've found is that this man has experienced a life tragedy that would make his mind very open to manipulation. So perhaps the Doctor is looking for those of weak will and mind. Let me know if you make anymore headway in the case, and I'll keep you up to date with what we find on our side. Good Luck."

Peter knew he would have to try harder to get headway in this case and produce results for the Bureau. The quicker he got results, the faster he could be out of here and back home in comfort. So his task here now was to find out just how exactly his fellow chess player was getting into the minds of the people here. Turning around to look at the red headed nurse, he wondered if she knew anything about Mr. Winchester and what he was doing here, maybe it wasn't as hidden as the Doctor seemed to make it be. Maybe some kind of bargain could be made.

1 Violet Hill by Coldplay *I don't own this song, all rights are to Coldplay and its production company.


End file.
